


The Coffee Shop

by blackveilanime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilanime/pseuds/blackveilanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always there Levi is, Eren knows he's there he watches him and wishes he had the courage to go talk to him.<br/>One day something changes and that's when Levi notice a guy looking at him every day. He thought it would be fun to see how this goes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preview;<br/>"Eren are you at the coffee shop again," Mikasa asked annoyed </p>
<p>"And what if I am" Eren replied sharply </p>
<p>"Are you watching him again, he's going to catch you and it's not going to be pretty you know this," she said stating the obvious.</p>
<p>Eren knew if the guy with dark gray eyes caught him he would be done for.</p>
<p>Eren looked once more to see the guys features one last time and that when they meet eyes. It was like time stopped between the two guys. </p>
<p>"Shit. Shit this is real bad he's noticed I was staring at his shit" he muttered to himself. And he left after that before the other guy had the chance to even speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop

 

Eren always went to the coffee shop to see this one guy every day he would make up an excuse to go to maria express a.k.a the coffee shop. He wonders what the short structure man with brooding eyes name was, as you can tell Eren never dared to try to speak with the guy he was a scary looking guy but also the hottest guy Eren laid eyes on. 

Eren had his two best friends basically the only remaining family he had. Armin and Mikasa, they always warned Eren if the brooding eyes caught him he was done for. For some reason, Eren wasn't surprised on that.

 

 

    ►     ►      ►       ►        ►       ►       ►         ►        ►          ►         ►             ►               ►           ►    

3 weeks earlier 

"Eren where are you going its almost 11 p.m," Mikasa asked with annoyance in her voice.

 

"out obviously," He replied harshly. Like it was any of her business to start with.

 

Mikasa was Eren's sister she was over protective and this result in anytime he wanted to leave getting questioned constantly. Even when he confesses to being gay, she wouldn't let him go by any guy she didn't know. she was simply INSANE Eren thought to himself.

After that, he left in an instant not even letting his sister have a chance to say anything. It was freezing outside so he decides he would find a place to warm up. he found this cafe called "Maria Express" he walked into the little coffee shop. Once he sat down he noticed this one guy he looked similar to Mikasa but he wasn't going to question that right now. he was just focusing on the short man across the room his features. "He was practically an angel of darkness with his undercut hair and gray brooding eyes," Eren thought. 

He then realized he's been staring to long and snap his head back to the booth he was about to go sit in.  

A waitress came to his table.

"what can I get for you cutie," she asked. She didn't look old at all probably late 20's reddish hair and some old time glasses. 

  "Can I have some hot cocoa with extra whip cream" he replied sweetly to the women standing in front of him.

"Sure thing. Your eyes are so precious" she said excitingly. 

Eren was a rare breed for his eyes on was the perfect shade of green with a hint of blue. While the other one was a blue with a light brown tint to it.

"Uhm thanks," Eren said unsure what to say

"SHITTY GLASSES GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GET MY GODDAMN COFFEE ALREADY " the guy from earlier was shouting. Eren looked at the guy like he was crazy but if he was he was the hot kind of crazy. The lady yelled back at him she was coming.Eren looked back at his table and took out his phone and waited for his drink.

Eren got his drink 15 minutes after that, drank it and said thanks to his waitress and left the coffee shop. He headed home putting his headphones in listening to Arctic Monkeys on his way home.  

 

  °    °      °        °        °        °        °         °        °        °      °       °       °       °         °           °      °       °       °     °       °           

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing a fanfic so please be patient with me.
> 
> first chapter what do you think?
> 
> I'll be posting every Wednesday night
> 
> ► Ally ◄

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fanfic so please be patient with me.
> 
> first chapter what do you think?
> 
> I'll post every Wednesday night
> 
>    
> ► Ally ◄


End file.
